


Allison Hargreeves and the Alternate Dimension

by itsoddsteven



Series: tua/mcu crossover series [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Allison Hargreeves-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Mute Allison Hargreeves, No Incest, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Team Red, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoddsteven/pseuds/itsoddsteven
Summary: “2013?” Diego comments, “That’s not that far off.”Five reads over Diego’s shoulder and scowls. “I was hoping for 2019, thanks.”Diego flips through the newspaper and stops at a section in the middle. “What’s this? ‘Public remembers devastating alien attack one year later’? I don’t remember there being any alien attacks in 2013.”***At the end of season 1, Allison and her siblings find themselves stuck in an alternate dimension - and this one has aliens and superheroes.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Matt Murdock, Allison Hargreeves & Peter Parker, Allison Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Wade Wilson, Allison Hargreeves & Weasel, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves
Series: tua/mcu crossover series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868497
Comments: 89
Kudos: 382





	1. Arrive & Bicker

**Author's Note:**

> (:

Allison Hargreeves’ hands squeeze tightly around the hands of her brothers. Five, on her left, and Luther, holding Vanya, on her right. Her palms are sweaty with anxiety. 

The moon is blowing up into pieces. Bits fall from the sky and Allison watches for a second, before averting her gaze. She looks in front of her, at Ben, fully corporeal and holding Klaus’ hand. He looks older now, more secure in himself. In the face of the moon blowing up, he’s even smiling. Then, his body starts to shrink down, until he looks exactly the age he was when he died. Around the circle, Allison can see that everyone is now younger. She wants to reach up and touch her face, but she stays perfectly still, afraid to disrupt the time jump.

Suddenly, a light blue is all she can see, and then she’s falling. After years of training, she instinctively lands on her feet. She’s the first to fall, and everyone after her, even Luther who’s carrying Vanya, manages to land safely. Klaus stumbles a bit, but he looks alright. There’s no sign of Ben next to him, or elsewhere. Allison’s heart plummets in her chest, and she bites her lips. It’s an old habit, but she’s younger now.

Allison feels the gravel beneath her black academy shoes as she takes a cautious step and looks around. They are in the back of a typical alleyway. There’s a garage bin nearby, and some graffiti on the wall. Allison turns back to look at her siblings.

“... We’re kids again,” Luther says to Five, a little accusatory. 

Five raises his hands in the air. “I admit, I’m still not the best at this whole time travel thing, but I didn’t see you with any other suggestions.” Luther nods and concedes his point.

“W-We’re kids now. We can’t just get a job. How do we survive?” Diego asks.

Luther gives him a surprised look. “We go back to dad, obviously. He’ll know what to do.”

Allison opens her mouth to say something, but Diego beats her to it. “We c-can’t go back to dad!”

“Why not?” Luther asks.

Five shakes his head. “We don’t even know if I got the time correct, dad could be dead for all we know.”

“Well, we should check anyways. He’s our only option,” Luther says stubbornly.

Diego rolls his eyes. “Everything you do comes back to dad. We c-can live without him!”

“Children, children, settle down,” Five says platactingly.

After this, Allison has heard enough. She peers out the alleyway, and sees nobody in sight. She makes a move to go forward, but stops. She really shouldn’t run off alone. She looks at Five, Luther, and Diego bickering. Her gaze goes to the corner of the alleyway, where Klaus sits, moaning. She looks between the group of three and Klaus. Sighing, Allison walks over to Klaus and nudges him with her foot.

“Wazzat, sister dear?” he says, not quite looking at her.

Allison opens her mouth, finds herself overwhelmed with anxiety, and discovers that she cannot make a sound. Whether it’s stage fright or real, she has no clue. Instead of talking, she reaches down and takes Klaus’ hand in hers and yanks him to his feet.

“I’m up, I’m up…” he says deliriously, stumbling into her arms.

Allison slings one of his arms around her neck and carries him off with her. They exit the alleyway. She looks back, and sees the three other boys still bickering. She sighs again and readjusts Klaus’ arm.  
They walk past a few stores before finally finding a newspaper stand. Allison grabs the latest copy and reads the date. November 14th 2013. No wonder she’s feeling a bit chilly. Satisfied, she hulls Klaus back over to the alleyway.

Five looks at her in surprise. “Where have you been?”

“We can’t have people just going off on their own!” Luther bellows.

Allison simply hands the newspaper over to Diego, the closest brother to her, save for Klaus. She doesn’t trust her voice anymore.

“2013?” Diego comments, “That’s not that far off.”

Five reads over Diego’s shoulder and scowls. “I was hoping for 2019, thanks.”

Diego flips through the newspaper and stops at a section in the middle. “What’s this? ‘Public remembers devastating alien attack one year later’? I don’t remember there being any alien attacks in 2013.”

“The New York Times… “ Five says. “A reputable enough company. They wouldn’t lie about aliens.”

Klaus stirs in Allison’s arms. “Aliens exist? I knew it.”

Luther gives him an unimpressed look. “So did we mess up the timeline? Will the apocalypse still happen?”

Five fidgets with his fingers. “That remains to be seen. For now, let’s find somewhere to lie low. The commission might still be after us.” Allison pales at this. She had hoped that stopping Vanya meant stopping all of the violence.

Luther nods and picks up Vanya. Allison continues to help Klaus walk, despite Diego offering to help. Without her voice, she feels powerless. Helping Klaus helps her feel like she’s in control.

Five leads them to an apartment building. “We can’t just break into someone’s home,” Luther says.

Diego rolls his eyes. “Always the good guy, huh, Luther?”

Luther bristles. “What’s wrong with not wanting to break into someone’s home?!”

“Quiet,” Five commands, holding up his hand. “Apartment 2B should be empty right now. The key’s under the mat.”

They take the elevator up in silence, although Diego and Luther keep giving each other the stink eye.

Five reaches under the mat of apartment 2B and pulls out a key. He gives his siblings a smile. “See?” he gloats.

The apartment is a simple one bedroom one bathroom, complete with a full kitchen, no dining room, and a simple couch.

“I call the bed!” Klaus yells and flies face first into the soft mattress. Allison sits next to him on the bed, considering that the apartment lacks a dining room and proper chairs. Luther moves Klaus to be horizontal on the bed and lays Vanya down. 

Five rattles with the coffee maker that is attached to the wall.

“Isn’t it too late for coffee?” Luther comments.

“It’s never too late for coffee,” Five says, sticking his whole fist inside the coffee maker.

“I don’t think that’s how you make coffee,” Diego astutely points out.

“Yes, I know,” Five snaps, turning towards Diego. He takes a deep breath. “I don’t think the commission exists in this timeline. I think that the aliens had something to do with it.”

“What, like an alternate dimension?” Diego asks.

Five nods solemnly. “Exactly like that.”

“So no apocalypse?” Luther asks.

“That remains to be seen. As long as we keep Vanya calm, I see no reason as to why there would be one.”

“Great!” Klaus yawns out. “Does that mean we can sleep now?”

“Allison and Vanya should get the bed,” Luther states.

Allison frantically shakes her head and points to Klaus. He obviously needs more sleep than she does. 

Five narrows his eyes at the action. “You can’t speak?”

Allison looks away, then shakes her head. She doesn’t want to explain the feeling in her throat, that burning sensation. She just wishes that she could ignore it.

“Alright, Vanya and Klaus take the bed. I think Five should get the couch,” Diego says. Luther nods, and it’s the first time that they agree on something in a long time.

Five scowls. “Fine, but I don’t like it.”

Allison smiles and takes her spot on the floor, sandwiched between Diego and Luther. She imagines that Ben is there with them too, watching over them. She wishes she could say that she has pleasant dreams, but she wakes up from a nightmare.


	2. Weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

Allison wakes to the sound of a door creaking open. She bolts upright, but somehow manages not to disturb Diego or Luther next to her. She blinks twice and sees Five close the door, shopping bags in hand. She opens her mouth to speak but all that comes out is a soft croak. Five spins towards her.

“I brought us some clothes,” he says as an explanation.

Allison nods and signs ‘Thank you’, the only ASL she knows. Five smiles at her, so he must know it as well.

Five rummages through the two bags and pulls out two outfits. “Here, these are for you. If you don’t like the skirt then give it to Klaus.”

Allison nods and heads to the washroom for a quick shower and then to change. When she emerges from the washroom, everyone is awake, including Vanya.

“Allison,” Vanya murmurs. “Your throat.” 

Allison shakes her head. 

Vanya looks down. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Allison frantically searches around the apartment for a pen and paper. She writes out ‘It’s okay’ and hands it to Vanya.

Vanya reads it and sweets it on her lap. “Thanks,” she mumbles and looks away. Allison tears her gaze away from Vanya as well and looks to Five. 

“So what now?” Vanya asks.

Five clears his throat. “Now we learn more about this world. We have this apartment for one week before someone moves in and we’ll have to change location.”

“I suggest that we split up. We need jobs, money for shelter,” Luther says.

“We need fake IDs,” Klaus says idly. “You can’t get anywhere in the world without an ID.”

“We need to make sure that the commission really isn’t after us anymore, and that the apocalypse won’t happen,” Diego says.

Five waves his hand. “It’s fine, I already checked last night, remember? No commission here.”

“What do you mean?”

“The coffee maker? It may look normal, but that’s where the commission sends its orders from. No order entry, ergo no orders, ergo no commission,” Five explains. “As for the apocalypse…” He looks to Vanya. “As long as Vanya stays calm then it’ll be alright.”

Vanya nods. “I’ll be calm.”

“Splitting up into teams is a good idea,” Five concedes. “Klaus and Luther, you two go and find us some fake IDs. Make it so that we’re sixteen. I want to be able to drive.”

“We’re thirteen,” Diego says. “That’ll never work. They’ll suspect us if we’re all sixteen.”

Five sighs dramatically. “Fine. I’m sixteen since I’m the oldest. The rest of you can bicker over your ages some other time.”

“I call being sixteen,” Diego and Luther say at the same time. They stare at each other.

Five rolls his eyes. “Both of you can be fifteen. Allison and Klaus can be fourteen and Vanya can be thirteen. Sounds good?” he asks, daring anyone to oppose him. Everyone nods.

“I can go out and find us some jobs,” Diego suggests. “I’ve had lots of practice over the years.”

Five narrows his eyes. “Any success?”

“Sometimes?”

“Alright, take Allison with you. I’ll go with Vanya to try to learn more about this world. We meet back here at seven.” 

Everyone nods and disperses. Allison looks to Diego and walks with him. Diego explains his thought process of checking the newspaper for job openings before asking each store individually.

Allison stops him and writes down in her notebook ‘Maybe we should go to the library and search for online listings too?’

Diego nods. “That sounds like a good idea.”

They search for a good few hours with no luck. Most places are looking for people a bit older. They stop for lunch. Five had given them money earlier, though they have no idea where he got it from, or where he got their clothes from, for that matter.

After lunch, they pick up their search in the less desirable part of town. They are more likely to hire kids, Diego explains. The first place they go to they instantly get chased out of. It’s a strip club, so it’s understandable. 

The second place is called ‘Sister Margaret's Home for Wayward Girls’. It’s a bar, but at least this place is looking to hire, or so says the pamphlet on the window.

Diego slowly opens the door. “Let me take the lead on this one. I know these kinds of guys,” he says, walking through the door. Allison bristles, but nods. It’s not untrue that Diego would know more about these types of places than she would, but it’s not like she can talk either.

The bar is dark and fairly empty. There’s one customer drinking in the back. According to the sign, they only opened a few minutes ago. Diego bustles up to the barman and opens his mouth to speak.

“You looking for a job, kid?” the bartender asks. 

Diego nods and opens his mouth again.

“Scram,” the bartender says, beating Diego to the punch. “You’re both too young for the job.”

Allison reaches into her bag for her notepad and starts writing. 

Diego has other ideas. “I’m almost sixteen!” Allison rolls her eyes. As if that line has ever worked.

“Looking a bit scrawny for fifteen,” the bartender comments. “We’re looking for someone who can stand their own against the customers.”

Allison nods and hands her notebook over. 

The bartender takes it, planting both elbows on the table. “Hmm, you’ll prove yourself by beating me in a fight? Isn’t two on one a bit unfair?”

Allison shakes her head and does a half pout that tends to work on unsuspecting adults. The bartender sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Alright, two on one. If you can beat me I’ll hire both of you, both you only get one wage.”

Allison and Diego exchange a glance. “You’re on,” Diego confirms, pulling a knife out from behind his back.

“A knife? Kid, don’t bring a knife to gunfight,” the bartender says. He reaches under the table and pulls out two pistols. 

Any normal child would gulp and drop the knife, but not Diego. He rushes forwards, jumping over the top of the bar. The bartender starts shooting at him, but Diego dodges all six shots. Simultaneously, the bartender shoots with his other hand at Allison. Allison ducks and once all six shots are finished, she too jumps over the bar.

“So you can dodge,” the bartender concedes, dropping his guns. “But can you fight?” He readies his fists.

“Easily,” Diego snarls, throwing two knives in quick succession at the bartender. At the same time, Allison knocks out the bartender’s knees from behind him. The knives intersect with the bartender’s turtleneck and pin him to the back wall, on his knees. 

Diego takes out another knife and presses it to the bartender’s throat. “Concede?” he asks.

The bartender opens his fists in a surrendering manner. “Alright. You’re both hired. Call me Weasel.”

Diego smiles. “I’m Diego.” He pulls out his knives from the wall and helps Weasel up.

Allison flips over her notebook. ‘I’m Allison. It’s nice to meet you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I cannot believe the stellar reaction I got from the first chapter! thanks you all so much for your comments, kudos, and for reading this!
> 
> finally we're introduced to an MCU character. Weasel is a part of Deadpool's story. next chapter we're meeting 1/3rd of Team Red for a brief moment. the idea of Allison and Diego working at Weasel's bar was borrowed from another fanfiction where Peter works at the bar. sorry but I can't remember the name although it's pretty popular.
> 
> I'm honestly winging this, but I have chapter three written already so that's pretty cool. I'm thinking that I'll update at least once a week, meaning that once I update I have a whole 7 day to update again until y'all can start getting angry.
> 
> oh also a reminder that I have no beta and I barely proofread. sorry that's just how I am with fanfiction. it's supposed to be fun, right? and proofreading is not fun. if you see any mistakes though you can point them out and I'll change it.


	3. Late Night Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

“So, there are superheroes other than us out there? Like, with real powers?” Diego asks. He’s sitting on the floor of the apartment, next to Allison. Allison stays quiet, notebook in hand.

Five nods in confirmation. “That’s not all. Remember the aliens? Apparently one alien was a good guy, Thor, the God of Thunder. He helped fight back against the invasion and comes to visit every once in a while.”

“And vigilantism is a thing,” Vanya comments. “Jessica Jones is my new idol.”

“Listen,” Five says with urgency. “We already know that this isn’t our world, our dimension. But there’s no evidence that we were ever born on this earth, and the same thing for Reginald. I have a theory that if we talked to some of the Avengers - that is, the superheroes - that we could find a way back to our dimension, but there’s no guarantee that there wouldn’t be an apocalypse.” 

“I say we stay then. What do we have back home that we don’t have here?” Klaus points out.

Allison looks down and moves her pen to write. ‘My daughter,’ she writes and holds it up for everyone to see. She bites her upper lip. She knows that no one else has anyone waiting for her back home. She knows that she will be out voted.

Diego and Luther exchange a glance. “Allison -” they say at the same time, and Allison stifles a laugh.

Luther looks her in the eye. “Allison, we’re in the bodies of children now. If we time jump again, who's to say that we won’t revert back into babies?”

She ignores Luther and shows her notebook to Five. ‘Promise me that if you have the chance, you’ll talk to the Avengers about Claire.’ 

Five nods and clears his throat. “Luther, Klause. Any update on those IDs?”

“We found someone,” Luther states.

“No thanks to you!” Klaus says dramatically. “Ben and I could’ve totally done it alone. Luther was ruining my mojo.”

“We can visit the guy anytime and get our photos taken. But there’ll be a price,” Luther says, ignoring Klaus.

Five looks at Diego. “Update on the job situation?”

Diego beams and gives Allison a should hug. “We found a place. Both of us have to work, and it’s only one full salary, but the owner seemed nice.” Allison raises an eyebrow at him. The owner most certainly did not seem nice. Diego gives her a small shrug.

“Perfect,” Five says, clapping his hands. “That concludes day one then.”

“I’m feeling very optimistic about this,” Klaus says.

Diego scowls and crosses his arms. “As long as Vanya doesn’t blow up this moon too.”

Allison shuffles uncomfortably. She wants to hit Diego for being mean to Vanya, but at the same time she wants to reach up and feel her throat. She manages to resist doing either action.

Klaus whistles, “Low blow, brother dear.”

Klaus and Vanya occupy the bed again, but Five manages to convince Luther to sleep on the couch instead of him. Allison rejected the idea of her sleeping on the couch. Her thoughts are too busy to sleep tonight, she knows.

In the middle of the night, when everyone else is fast asleep, she blinks her eyes awake. Diego is on her right, and on her left there’s no Five. She hears the front door close. She quickly but carefully moves Diego’s arm off of her and gets up to follow Five.

She exits the apartment and sees the elevator door close. She takes the stairs instead. Once outside of the building, she has lost Five.

The cool night air is soothing and refreshing, exactly what she needs, so she takes a late night stroll. There’s a low breeze in the sky that she would rather not be there, but otherwise she’s a perfect temperature. 

The streets are fairly quiet as she aimlessly wanders. She doesn’t catch a single glimpse of Five or where he might have gone, but she trusts that her brother is smart enough not to get into too much trouble.

She thinks about Claire, her daughter. Her only daughter. She’s that awkward age between toddler and preteen where the world just opens up to her. Everything is new and interesting, and Allison wishes that she was back home with her. Even if she had to give up her voice she still wishes that she was back with Claire. Even if the court ended up giving her the weekend or less. Patrick is a good father, this she knows, but she also knows that any child is better off the more support that they have.

Patrick was a good husband as well as a good father. It’s Allison who was the poor wife. She didn’t listen to him. She always wanted things her way. She used him and she feels awful about it.

Allison passes by the bar where she and Diego start work tomorrow. It’s empty at this time of night. It’s only then she realizes that she’s wandered into the bad side of town, and that she is a visible minority and young girl. If anyone sees her then she’s screwed. Quickly, she starts backtracking. It’s too late though. Someone has seen her. 

A man in a red latex suit jumps down from atop the roof to the dumpster and rests, kneeling. “Hey,” he simply says.

Allison instinctively opens her mouth to say a greeting before realizing that she can’t speak. She pats down her pockets, but she left her notebook and pen back in the apartment. She settles for a small wave of her hand.

“What brings you to this part of town at this time of night?” 

Allison shrugs, because she honestly doesn’t know and because she can’t answer the question more elaborately. 

The masked man is still crouching on the dumpster, a fair bit away from her. He’s not crowding her. He hums, and then leaps to her side. “Let me walk you home, how about that?”

Allison really does not want to fight this man. She has suspicions that his costume indicates that he’s a vigilante, but he could be some sort of villain as well, who preys on those who trust men in suits. She must not make a decision quick enough, because the man in red clears his throat. 

“Alright, I’ll just leave you alone. Have a safe night,” he says, and he climbs the dumpster back up to the roof and disappears into the night.

He must have been a good man, Allison decides, to have respected that a nonreaction is not an affirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that was... (it was Daredevil for those who didn't guess it)
> 
> anyways I have a bit of an idea where this is going now, or at least I know where a fragment of the story is going. you'll see next chapter what I mean by that. and you'll see that Five is slowly taking over this story. next chapter is about half the length of this one, sadly, so I'll try to keep the update schedule quick to make up for it.
> 
> if y'all have anything that you're really looking for in a tua/mcu crossover story lmk and maybe I can write it in, since nothing is set in stone yet.


	4. Rumour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

Allison makes it back to the apartment without much fanfare. After she settles down to catch an hour or two of sleep, she hears the familiar whooshing sound of Five warping through the door. She gets up, makes eye contact with Five and collects her notebook and pen.

‘What were you doing?’ she writes.

“None of your business,” Five whispers.

‘You said that there’s no threat out there,’ she scribbles out.

Five crosses his arms. “Just because there won’t be an apocalypse doesn’t mean that it’s safe out there.”

‘What were you doing?’ she asks, pointing to her first sentence again.

“Something necessary.”

Five is being difficult, and that’s nothing new in Allison’s world. Five has always been a hard person to be around. Allison scowls, and an idea overcomes her.

‘I heard a rumour that you told me what you were doing tonight,’ she impulsively writes.

Five’s eyes narrow as he reads, and then widen. “You know it’s only an auditory power, right? Dad tried for ages to -” he says, and then stops and looks at her, curious.

Allison focuses, like she had to when she was younger. She repeats the phrase in her head, over and over again. She barely breathes. She has to want it, to believe it. 

There’s a dull light emitting from her notebook. The worlds are alight, and the light spirals towards Five. Five takes a hesitant step back, but the light surrounds him, and his eyes turn white. When his eyes go back to normal, he speaks.

“I was out following a vigilante, Spiderman,” he replies.

‘Why?’

“Because I’m paranoid! We need allies if we want to survive in this world. It’s impossible to contact the Avengers. I’ve tried. But Spiderman could be our in.”

Allison nods and smiles. She rumoured someone successfully without her voice. That fact is almost more important than whatever trouble Five is getting into.

Five blinks slowly. “You rumoured me,” he accuses.

Allison beams. ‘I heard a rumour that you won’t tell our siblings.’

Five takes a peek at the notebook before looking away. “Nope, you won’t get me a second time. I’ll stop reading whatever you write if it starts with ‘I heard a rumour’.”

She frowns. That means that she only has one shot with each person who she tries to rumour. And that's assuming that they’ll stop to read what she has to say.

‘What did Spiderman have to say?’ she asks.

Five grins and shakes his head. “You’re going to have to wait to hear about it in the morning like the rest of our siblings.” He collapses to the floor and pulls a blanket over him. “Goodnight, sister.”

It’s only until Allison settles back down to rest that she realizes Five didn’t interrogate her as to what she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh the big reveal!!!!! I'm so pumped!!
> 
> btw you miiiiight have noticed that this is a part of a series now. there's an outtakes/oneshot collection. first chapter is up, it's about Five meeting Spiderman.
> 
> the next chapter is also only around 500 words rip. I kinda like doing smaller chapters and more frequent updates though, so I'll stick to that.


	5. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

Allison wakes up to the sound of Vanya making breakfast. ‘Where’d you learn to cook?’ she writes down in her notebook and walks over to the kitchen. She shows Vanya her notebook.

“I moved out before you and have lived alone since. I can’t survive off of take-out.”

Allison nods. ‘Can I help with anything?’

Vanya looks over to Five. “Maybe get some coffee started,” she suggests.

Allison smiles, but it feels forceful. She turns to the coffeemaker and swallows the smile. She focuses on making coffee instead of thinking about what Vanya did.

By the time breakfast is made, all the other siblings are awake. They sit on the floor and eat.

“How’d we get eggs, anyways?” Diego asks.

“Five and I went shopping yesterday,” Vanya explains.

“Yeah, you and what money?” Klaus comments, swallowing his egg whole. Diego gives him a disgusted look.

Five claps his hands together, gaining everyone’s attention. “So, Allison can rumour people using her notebook.”

“Oh, really?” Klaus says in a dreamlike tone. “That’s great Allison!”

“How does it work?” Vanya asks uncomfortably. She looks anxious, and a little afraid. Allison’s heart softens for her.

‘It doesn’t work very well. If you stop reading it after ‘I heard a rumour’ then it doesn’t affect you,’ she explains.

“Oh, so it’s like a one time use,” Diego says. He fiddles with his knife. “You could rumour people in other languages if they spoke the language, remember? I guess as long as you get the point across then it works.”

‘Exactly,’ Allison writes.

“What if to get the point across you didn’t need to speak or write at all?” Klaus muses.

“No, we’ve tried that,” Luther says. “It never worked.”

‘What do you mean?’ Allison asks Klaus.

“Like, as long as you get the point across to your powers that you’re rumouring someone,” he explains.

“That’s ridiculous,” Luther inputs.

Klaus shrugs and sips his orange juice.

‘Five met with Spiderman last night,’ Allison writes, changing the subject. 

Five rolls his eyes. “I barely met him at all. I just told him to tell Tony Stark that I want to meet with him.”

“Why?” Vanya asks. “I thought it was safe here.”

“It may be for now, but we have years until we’re old enough to legally do anything. If we meet Tony Stark… Well, it’s a game changer,” Five explains.

Diego narrows his eyes. “In what way? You aren’t suggesting that we become a part of the Avengers, are you?”

“Well -” Five says.

Luther interrupts him. “I think it’s a good idea. Dad trained us to do good. How can we ignore the chance to work with the Avengers?”

“I’m out,” Klaus says and takes another sip of his orange juice.

“I’m done fighting for dad,” Diego says. “I’d rather go solo.”

“I’m not trained,” Vanya murmurs. “I’d destroy everything again.”

‘I can’t even use my powers,’ Allison writes.

Five raises his hands. “If you’d just listen, you’d understand. Not all of us have to be a part of the Avengers. I didn’t even mention any of you. You can go live normal lives for all I care. But joining the Avengers has a lot of benefits. They are smart people. They’d be able to figure out how we got here and why, as well as offering us a safe haven.” He pauses, looking at all of his siblings. “Just think about it. That’s all I ask.”

“Sure,” Luther easily agrees. The rest of the siblings all nod, taking it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this answers some questions, I guess. next chapter is a lot more interesting, I promise. and longer.
> 
> so the work I was talking about earlier that inspired the working at the bar thing was Frostbite by writer168. give it a shot!
> 
> thank you all for your lovely comments and encouragement <3
> 
> ps I'm rewatching season 1 with my boyfriend and it's so hard not to spoil things for him


	6. First Day on the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

After getting their pictures taken by some sketchy guy who Klaus found yesterday and obtaining their new fake IDs, Allison and Diego are ready for their first day of work.

“You’ll be our new waiter,” Weasel tells Diego. “Last one got knife in his skull for backtalking a customer. Take a page out of your sister’s book and don’t say a word unless necessary.”

Diego looks concerned. “Someone died?!”

Weasel lifts a finger to Diego’s lips. “Ah ah ah. No backtalking, remember?”

Diego scowls, nods slightly, and looks away.

“Allison, you’ll be our busgirl. Take away the dirty dishes to Sandra in the back for her to clean. Reset the tables with clean utensils and the like. Refill water glasses. Generally assist the waitstaff with anything they may need.”

Allison nods. That job doesn’t require interacting much with people, so she feels confident.

“Diego, you’ll be shadowing Romeo for today, and when he feels like you’re ready you can start taking care of your own tables,” Weasel explains, gesturing to Romeo.

Romeo looks Diego up and down. “You got a knife, kid?”

“What’s it to you?” Diego snarls.

Romeo’s smile reaches his eyes. “Keep it, you never know when you might need it. Come with me, I’ll explain how things work around here.”

Allison wanders to the back to introduce herself to Sandra and the chef. She opens the door, but before she can even write a word down she’s engulfed in a hug.

“Oh, you poor thing! Weasel told me all about you. You’re so young to be burdened by muteness!” she exclaims, squeezing Allison tight.

Allison wiggles out of the hug and frowns, writing down in her notebook. ‘I don’t need your sympathy.’ She scratches it out. ‘My life isn’t over because of this one obstacle. Plenty of mute people succeed in life.’ She scratches it out. ‘You know nothing about me.’ She scratches it out and turns the page. ‘Thank you. I appreciate Weasel offering me a chance here.’ She flips the notebook over for Sandra to read.

Sandra waves her hand. “Oh, enough of that, I know how hard it must be to have to write all the time. I’ll do the talking for us, hm?” Sandra turns her back to Allison and Allison uses the chance to send an incredulous look in the chef’s direction. The chef doesn’t meet Allison’s eyes and doesn’t speak a word.

Sandra turns back around and follows Allison’s gaze. “Oh, that’s my son, Arthur. He doesn’t speak much either. I’m sure the two of you will get along like two peas in a pod,” she says in a low tone, as if she doesn’t want Arthur to hear, but he obviously hears her.

Allison tries very hard to school her face into something resembling a smile. If she wants to keep this job, she has to be somewhat friendly.

During her break, she tries to speak with Arthur. ‘Do you need any help? I’m pretty good around the kitchen.’

Arthur slowly raises his hands and signs something.

‘Sorry, I don’t know sign language yet. Can you write?’

Arthur shakes his head.

‘Can I help at all?’ she asks again.

Arthur considers the question, and then points to the notebook, mimics writing, and points to her.

Allison smiles. ‘Me writing will help you?’ she clarifies, and Arthur nods.

Allison stares down at her notebook and wonders what all she can say. In the end, she starts talking about her siblings, and recounts a few funny stories, without giving away too many details. Arthur usually reacts by smiling, or sometimes signing. The first time he signs something he looks embarrassed, but Allison encourages him to keep signing, even if she doesn’t understand. After her break, she keeps coming back in and writing a few more things to him every chance she gets. In return, she learns a few sign words, and some of the alphabet by the end of the day.

By the last fifteen minutes of their shift, Diego is waiting on his own now, without Romeo’s help. This turns out to be a mistake. Diego is talking to a customer when suddenly the tension in the room rises. Allison isn’t sure what exactly Diego said, but it pissed off the customer.

“I ain’t letting a kid tell me what to do!” the customer yells and stands up.

The sound of his chair scraping against the wood echoes in the room and Allison takes her eyes off of the table she’s bussing to examine the customer. He’s nearly double Diego’s height and almost as large as Luther once was.

Diego stands tall, looking up at the buff man. “We -” he says, but is cut off by the man grabbing his neck. Allison swallows, but it still feels like there’s something stuck in her throat that won’t move. She unconsciously reaches up to feel her neck. 

Allison remembers what Klaus said earlier that day. Something about not having to speak or write to use her powers. She repeats the phrase ‘I heard a rumour you let go of my brother and apologized’ in her head.

By the minute mark of the customer choking Diego and Allison pretending to bus the table, Diego still hasn’t fallen unconscious. He can hold his breath for much longer than a minute straight, but she’s not sure how long he can hold it for when he’s being choked.

Allison is starting to resent the company policy of letting each staff member deal with their own problems. Weasel stands at the bar, looking on at Diego getting choked out, doing nothing except shining a margarita glass. 

Allison stops repeating the line in her head and instead takes two knives in each hand and throws them at the customer. All four of them hit him in his throat, and he immediately lets go of Diego and reaches for his neck. 

“Thanks Allison,” Diego chokes out. He punches the customer in the head with the blunt end of his knife to knock him unconscious. Diego rubs his neck and looks back to the bar at Weasel. The one unconscious customer was their last customer of the day.

Weasel claps his hands. “Alright, I’ll call someone to take care of our little friend there. You two run along now. And don’t be late tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I just finished episode 5 of season 1 with my bf and he DESPISES Klaus. he says he's untrustworthy and useless. Luther was his favourite character for a while, saying that he and Ben were the only level headed ones. But he likes Diego and Vanya best now. he's correctly predicted that Vanya isn't normal after watching two episodes, and guessed that the pills suppress her powers. the funniest prediction he's made so far is that Vanya will have healing powers and will be necessary to stop the apocalypse... right... he thinks that because it's a drama that Vanya will roll over after years of abuse and forgive her family. and that's basically how he worded it too.
> 
> anyways I'm not done the next chapter yet but I wanted to show you guys this one since I really like it. the next chapter might take a few days to get out. it's crunch time rn for summer school.


End file.
